Attempts to mitigate sediment deposition problems in equipment downstream of ebullated bed reactors, such as separators, exchangers, heaters, and fractionation equipment have used various chemical and mechanical means. However, sediment deposition remains a challenge. Precipitation of asphaltenic material (“sediment”) is a major issue in most, if not all, high conversion residue hydrocracking units, especially those utilizing ebullated bed hydrocracking, and often limits the extent of conversion and reduces the on stream factor of many units. Additionally, products from ebullated bed hydrocracking are typically of lower quality, as a significant portion of the conversion occurs as a result of thermal cracking and a contribution of catalytic hydroconversion that improves product quality is somewhat limited.